Borderline Extinction
by TeamComrade11
Summary: Jamie Grimes didn't want to die – not really, anyway. But she most certainly didn't want to go on living. When the apocalypse hit, Jamie left the psychiatric inpatient facility that she lived in to search for her family. When she finds them with the help of a hot-headed (and, maybe, just hot) red-neck, Jamie rediscovers what its like to actually live and not just survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Borderline Extinction: _Chapter One_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead. I only own Jamie Grimes and any changes to the plot line that I may or may not make. _

Jamie Grimes didn't want to die – not really, anyway. But she most certainly didn't want to go on living.

Sitting in the driver's seat of a rusty Honda with a bottle of Jack clenched firmly in her left hand wasn't what put Jamie in danger – although the alcohol probably wasn't making the situation any better. Thinking was just too painful for her right now. So how did she avoid thinking? By making it so loud that it would be impossible. By making it loud enough to mute the gurgling screams that were on repeat, swirling around in her mind. The classic rock CD that she'd found in the console had seemed like a Godsend – if only she believed in God, anyway. Jamie took a long drag of the cigarette in her right hand and turned the music up. The music hijacked her thoughts and the alcohol helped to re-capture any runaways.

The big sunglasses shielded her bloodshot eyes from the world. A bitter laugh escaped her lips and she contemplated the dead accumulating around her vehicle. She stared at the one by her window to the left. This one was particularly eager. As it smashed its rotting teeth into the window, she peered into its hungry eyes. Was there any semblance of life in there? Had there been any possibility of saving her mother's reanimated corpse? Or, had she made the right choice when she shot her and her still breathing, but mostly torn apart, father? Had it been necessary to put a bullet between her dad's pleading, pain-filled pupils?

Jamie gulped down more whiskey, starting to feel the numbness that seeped into her very bones be replaced by a deep, excruciating ache. She chased down several painkillers – Vicodin, her favorite – but failed to rid her mind of the image that would be burned into her soul until she was the one buried six feet under.

Jamie stared at her dirt covered pants before putting her handgun to her head, relishing in the desperate, cool relief that it could offer her. Just then, the song changed to, "Carry on my Wayward Son," by Kansas and she started laughing hysterically at the irony. Her laughter soon subsided to sobbing. Jamie hated herself for it. She punched the steering wheel – making it blare loudly – but didn't receive any satisfaction from it. She began pounding her fist into her thigh unable to keep the maniacal, anguished screaming to herself. The pain helped clear her head and she soon fell silent.

As the instrumental ended, Jamie started singing along to the words vigorously. When she got to the chorus, she really got into it. "Carry on my wayward, son! There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more!" She slurred.

It seemed that she was finally starting to feel the effects of all of the substances circulating through her veins. Her eyelids were suddenly bricks and the last thing she saw before passing out was an arrow sticking out of the corpse with the fucked up teeth's eye.

Daryl Dixon could not fuckin' _believe_ the racket that was scarin' off his game. When he first heard it, he wondered somewhat sarcastically if some asshole hadn't got the memo that the world had ended and was throwin' a rager, but that was extremely unlikely. However, when he heard the honking and the screaming, he knew somebody had to be in trouble. He was still pissed off and had half the mind to turn back and keep on walking. With an irritated grumble, he trekked towards the music and wondered what the hell he was getting himself into.

It didn't take him long at all to take out the half a dozen walkers crowded around the car and he concluded that the dumbass inside was lucky he hadn't attracted ten times that amount. This asshole was either stupid or had a death-wish. When he peered into the window at the passed out, young brunette with a bottle of whiskey in her hand, he concluded that it was probably both. For a few seconds, Daryl considered leaving her there, but he didn't think he'd be able to live with himself. He was very glad that Merle was back at the Quarry, and too hung-over to go out huntin' with 'im today. If Merle was here, he knew that he'd rob this girl, and maybe even do worse in her vulnerable state. With a disgruntled sigh, Daryl not-so-gently pushed the girl into the passenger seat and climbed into the driver's seat. _Leas' she got good taste_, he thought while turning it down to a more acceptable volume.

"Tha's more like it." He smirked happily, taking a swig of her half-spilled whiskey before putting his foot to the pedal and hoping that he wasn't makin' a mistake by bringin' this dumb bitch back to the Quarry wi' him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Borderline Extinction: _Chapter Two_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead.**

**** Lori Grimes had mixed feelings when she saw Daryl Dixon carrying her unconscious sister-in-law. Of course, she was happy - once the shock had worn off. But there was also a pit of unease growing in her stomach: anxiety, sadness, anger, and even guilt.

"Oh, my God! Is she okay? Where did you find her? She's not bit is she?!" Lori fretted.

"Nah, she's jus' piss drunk. Found 'er in a car in the middle o' nowhere." He assured, not bothering to mention the fact that she had the music blastin' – attracting walkers, enough pain-killers to kill a couple horses, a still lit cigarette on the floor, and booze spilled all o'er the damn place.

_Was this girl tryin' to get 'erself killed? _He asked himself exasperatedly. However, he was happy to find an almost full pack of Camels in the cup-holder. He happily lit one up and considered it payment for savin' her ass.

"Dixon! The hell's goin' on?" Shane hollered, unknowingly approaching the impromptu family reunion. When he saw her face he stopped in his tracks. "Holy, shit." He muttered. When was the last time he'd seen that girl? When she was sneakin' outta his bed before he got up for work? He'd tried to visit her once in that goddamned mental hospital. He'd driven the whole six hours an' everythin' but she had been deemed a danger to herself and to others. When the nurse had told him that he couldn't see 'er he'd 'bout thrown a fit. For Shane Walsh, it was a helluva lot easier to muster up anger, than it was to show concern. God, that girl always managed to get under his skin and put him in a tizzy. She'd been drivin' him wild since the day she turned sixteen. O' course, Rick hadn't been too pleased to find out that his best friend had been sleepin' with his lil' sister for years behin' his back. That had earned him a broken nose and weeks of discord between the two best friends.

Now, seein' that girl in Dixon's arms, he felt the jealousy seepin' inta' his very bones. It was only slightly muffled by the unease settling into his stomach. This girl looked like she'd been through all sorts a hell. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks. Shane was saddened to see lots o' new red lines markin' her arms. The las' time he'd seen her, they'd all been white lines that had been fading for a long time. It'd seemed that the end of the world had set her hard-earned, stable mindset back quite a bit. Seein' her, limp in his arms, sent that soul-wrenching guilt back at him at full-force. She looked so much like Rick that it hurt. He didn't know how he would be able to look into those blue Grimes' eyes everyday, knowing that he left Rick lying in that hospital. He'd gotten used to it with Carl, but this was something different entirely.

"Give 'er to me." Shane ordered. Daryl obliged, happy to be free of this awkward encounter. "She a'right?"

"She's jus' fine." He spat 'for walkin' off to his tent. Daryl couldn't believe he'd wasted so many damned daylight hours fer that girl.

Lori followed Shane into the RV. "Dale! Keep an eye on Carl for me?!"

"Of course." He replied. "Like always." Dale muttered to himself.

It was a very somber occasion in the RV. After Shane had laid her down, he and Lori stood around awkwardly. "What're we gonna do, Shane?" Lori whispered worriedly. "When she finds out about Rick... God, Shane, we shoulda' told her he was shot. This can't be happening-".

Shane grabbed her head and pressed his lips to hers – cutting her off. "Hey, hey, it'll be jus' fine, now don'chu worry, ya'hear? I'll take care o' it. Le's just be thankful she made her way here, a'right?"

"Okay." Lori agreed quietly, looking out the window to see the sun just beginning to set.

Jamie awoke with a groan. There was a hammer pounding away inside of her skull and she realized that she must be in hell. The less melodramatic side of her differed from that opinion though. This was just a really bad hangover.

"Rise 'n shine Sleepin' Beauty." Called a strangely familiar voice.

Jamie's eyes shot open and she stared in shock at her ex-fuck buddy. "What the fuck? Shane?! Okay, I really must be dead."

"Nah, darlin'. Just really fuckin' hungover." He chuckled, handing her a bottle of water.

"How in the hell'd I wind up here?" Jamie asked, sitting up on the side of the cot, and groaning at the pounding that grew more pronounced in her skull, "And where is here, exactly?" She asked, looking out the window. _It must be morning_, she realized.

"We're at a Quarry jus' outside Atlanta, a few miles from where you were parked. Daryl Dixon – one of our men – found ya and brought ya here. There's 'bout maybe thirty of us camped out here. Lori and Carl are here, too. Ya shoulda seen 'em," he said chuckling, "They was watchin over you like their lives depended on it."

Jamie was overjoyed and dismayed at this. She could figure what that must mean about her brother if he wasn't here, but she had to know anyway. "... And, Rick?"

Shane just shook his head sadly, a haunted look on his face.

Jamie knew the answer before she asked. She had prepared herself for this moment, but now that it was here, it was so much more difficult than she'd imagined. _Be grateful you have Lori and Carl. Hell, even Shane is a blessing nowadays – _she told herself. She couldn't help the tears filling up in her eyes. Jamie felt like the world had ended all over again. Like an explosion had gone off leaving thousands of painful shards throughout her body. Her big brother was dead. Her big brother who'd taught her how to play baseball and ride a horse. He'd taught her how to drive, and how to shoot a gun. He'd been there for her when she was depressed and lonely. When she'd cut herself so deeply that she needed stitches. After she'd tried to kill herself the first time, and then again years later the second time. Rick had been her savior, her rock, and her best friend. Jamie felt like her heart had been ripped out and torn to shreds.

"I – I tried to get him out of the hospital I really did. But, he wasn't wakin' up from that coma for nothin', man! An' - an' the military was bustin' down all the doors an' shootin' people... There was nothin' I could do... He wasn't wakin' up an' he had no pulse, Jamie..."

Jamie was curled up sobbing in a ball across from him, but she did manage to make out a few words throughout her reverie. _Hospital_, _coma_, and _no pulse_, seemed to stand out the most to her.

"The fuck do you mean coma?! How come this is the first I'm hearin' 'bout it?!" Jamie hollered at him.

"The hell do you want me to do, Jamie?! Lori, yer parents, and I decided it'd be best if you didn't know. We was afraid it'd set your recovery back."

Jamie felt like screaming. Hell, she practically _was_. "Y'all decided it was best for me, Shane? Y'all decided it was _best for me_?! You don't fuckin' know what's best for me you self-righteous bastard! Rick is my _brother_! How the hell'd you think I felt, locked up in that hell-hole, never _once_ havin' a visitor? Thinkin' my family didn' _care_ 'bout me no more?"

"God, can ya stop bein' so damn selfish for one second, Jamie?! I jus' told ya yer brother was dead and you managed to turn this back on you!"

"Just get away from me! I hate you! Get out!" Jamie hollered herself hoarse. A small part of her knew that she was bein' unreasonable, but she couldn't think straight anymore. She felt like this tiny RV was swallowin' her whole an' like she was fallin' to pieces. Jamie wasn't sure if this was some messed up dream. She wasn't sure if these past few months were just a messed up dream. Jamie wasn't sure of anything anymore. When she faintly heard the door slam she knew that she was startin' to fade away from reality. This happened sometimes and she had difficulty controlling it, but it didn't scare her anymore. As Jamie stared at the table, she wished Shane was there to comfort her.

Daryl felt extremely awkward as he tried to ignore the screaming match goin' on inside the RV. It had only takin' 'bout a minute for him ta drop off the few skinned squirrels he'd manage to shoot. It'd been long enough ta hear every word bein' shouted, though. Daryl hesitated slightly in his stride when he heard the door to the RV slam, but he kept going. Daryl kicked himself mentally for even givin' two shits about any o' these assholes.

A few hours later, Jamie finally came back to reality. She noticed that she had a blanket placed over her shoulders and she was willin' to bet that Lori was the culprit. Jamie went into the tiny bathroom and wiped her face – trying to make herself a little more presentable. She was embarrassed about how she had treated Shane, but, at the same time, she was still angry. She was sad, too, of course, but she was well accustomed to that feeling. Jamie wasn't sure if she preferred the sadness or that cold, empty feeling that was never too far away.

When Jamie stepped outside, she felt all eyes on her. It seemed everyone had stopped their work to look at her. She flushed red and glared at them until they turned around and minded their own business. Jamie groaned internally at herself – what a great first impression.

The next few days went by in a sort of blur. They did introductions. Jamie got her own tent. She mostly helped out with laundry, cooking, and even keeping watch once. Although, her favorite activity had been hanging out with the kids, teaching them about animals, plants, and the environment. Maybe her bachelors degree did have some use nowadays. At the very least, she made sure that they knew which plants were poisonous and which ones they could eat if they needed to. Jamie had never considered bein' a teacher before, but she thought that she would've liked to do that.

Some days, it was hard to look Carl in the eye. He was so happy to see her, but he was a painful reminder of Rick. Jamie knew that he would look just like his father when he was older. She was so glad to have him back, but it was also a painful feelin'. Jamie wasn't sure how to describe it. It seemed like a good part of her life was like that. Intense conflicting feelings with everything that went on around her. Thinkin' about it made her brain hurt.

Jamie especially liked Amy. She was fun to hang out with around the little lake and a nice laundry buddy. She also liked Glenn, but he seemed a little shy. She had caught him eyeing Amy a few times. She'd snicker and he'd turn bright red every time.

It hadn't taken her long to notice Shane and Lori sneakin' off together inta the woods every time they thought that no one was lookin'. Jamie had been outraged, but had chosen not to confront either of them yet. She couldn't believe that Rick was rotting away in that damn hospital and here those two were – fuckin' like rabbits all the time.

Jamie ignored all of the annoying catcalls from Merle Dixon. Christ, he was older than her father, for God's sake! That didn't stop her from picking up on his drug habits though. She could tell that he was itchin' for somethin'. She would be pissed if he went through her tent and stole her stash. When she'd learned who Daryl Dixon was she had sought him out immediately. She owed him her life and wanted to thank him properly. She was a little embarrassed that she hadn't sought him out sooner. When she saw him skinnin' some game all by himself, she knew it was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey!" She called as she approached. Daryl glanced up and grunted before returning back to his work. _Well, I guess he's not much of a talker_, she thought to herself. "Hey, I'm talkin' ta you." She grumbled, a little annoyed.

He fixed his glare on her, "M' listenin'"

She stuttered a little, suddenly feeling a little stupid, "I-I just wanted to thank you. For, um, y'know savin' my ass and stuff. Without you, I never would've found my family again, so, um, thanks for that." She rambled nervously. She decided to light up a cigarette. Maybe that would help shut her up. She tapped one out for Daryl and he obliged, grudgingly. As he reached out for it, she couldn't help but admire his bare arms. Man, he was hot, even if he did talk like a caveman. "And, uh, I just wanted to thank you for not tellin' Lori and Shane about how you found me, I uh, - um I wasn't in a very good place then."

"Ain't your parents. Didn' think they oughtta know." He grunted, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I, uh, thanks, er, for everythin'." She stuttered again, before walkin' off. She was sure that her face was beat red. He probably thought she was an idiot, now.

"Real smooth, Darylina." Merle cackled from inside their tent. "Smooth talkin'with the ladies." Jamie was even more embarrassed knowing that he'd heard the whole awkward thing, but she kept walking anyway.

"Shut up." He muttered, stabbing his knife into the dirt.

**A/N**

**Hi! As you can see, emotions are running prettttttyyy high around camp. Jamie is especially having a hard time and I hope you'll stick along for the ride! I also promise that things won't always be this negative, but, just remember, this is the Walking Dead! Also, bear in mind that Jamie has struggled with mental illness for many years and that it will be a big part of this story. If that triggers anyone than you might not want to read this story. I would love to hear some comments and critical advice for this story! **

**-TeamComrade11**


	3. Chapter 3

Borderline Extinction: Chapter Three  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead  
Trigger warning  
Shane Walsh was momentarily alarmed when a figure climbed into his tent that night. However, his shock quickly turned to lust when Jamie Grimes started kissing him. Was he surprised? Hell yeah. But he wasn't complaining. This activity felt familiar to him in his ever-changing world. This was something he was good at.  
"Shane… I want you, now." She nibbled on his ear gasping when she felt his mouth on her neck.  
"Mmm… happy to be of service, sweet heart."  
Jamie wasn't sure what drew her to his tent that night. If it was pure loneliness, or lust, or frustration. Shane had always been a source of comfort to her. It only took her a few moments to undo all his buttons and for him to reach around and get rid of her bra. In that moment she didn't care that he hadn't come to look for her in the institution. Or that he was sleeping with her brother's wife. In that moment all she cared about was immediate satisfaction. To hell with future consequences.  
When they finally connected, Jamie felt anxiety start to rise up in her. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure this was the best idea. Her skin started feeling itchy and her breathing picked up. She wasn't ready for this again. "Shane, wait. Stop." Jamie whispered.  
Shane groaned, "Fuck, no. God, woman, you can't just rile up a man like that and not go through with it." He grunted as he pounded in to her.  
Jamie squirmed, an uncomfortable feeling growing in her stomach and chest. "Shane, get off me!"  
Shane was getting angry now. What the fuck was her problem? It wasn't like this was something new for her. She wasn't a virgin, they had done this dozens of times. Sure, they had had quite an interlude between then and now, but she was still the same fucked up girl he had always known.  
Jamie had never felt afraid in his presence but she did now. This was intensified when he flipped her onto her stomach and pressed her face into the pillow to muffle her pleading.  
"No, ya know what? You don't get to do that Jamie. You don't get to come in here, like the little cock tease you are and flash your tits around and then just leave. It ain't fair, Princess. You owe me." He groaned.  
Jamie could feel herself going into full blown panic mode. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. She did not feel safe. Jamie became limp and started crying into the pillow, just wishing for it to be over.  
"Oh, God, Jamie, yes! Yes!" Shane pulled her wrists around and wrapped his hands around them. Jamie had never felt this awful in her whole life. At last, it was over.

That next morning a rather exuberant Carl was running around the camp searching for his aunt. After endless searching, he gave in and went to Shane's tent to ask for help. "Shane! Can you help me find Jamie?"  
"Wha-? Carl? Man the sun isn't even up yet!" A shirtless Shane sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Well, everyone else is up already and I'm bored! I think somethins' wrong but nobody will tell me what's going on." The young boy pouted.  
Shane groaned internally but knew he had to get up. After managing to shoo Carl away, he got dressed and headed towards the RV where Lori, Daryl, and almost half of the camp were huddled. Shane felt his whole face go red when he saw what Carl was holding. "Hey, Mom! I found this cool slingshot thingy in Shane's tent this morning!" He exclaimed holding up a neon pink bra. The whole camp fell silent and Shane saw Lori's face pale before turning beat red at the foreign bra. Shane knew he had fucked up this time. However, their unspoken discord went unnoticed as the whole group burst out in laughter. Merle's distinctive laughter was particularly noticeable. However, his younger brother narrowed his eyes as he put the pieces together.  
Merle continued to howl, "Damn! Fess up, y'all! Who's got the pair of rockin' tits?"  
"Merle!" Several parents exclaimed angrily as he pocketed the bra and made his way back to his tent.  
"Moooooommm…" Carl pouted, not understanding why everyone was laughing at his sling shot.  
"Shh, honey." Lori hushed him.  
Finally, Daryl decided to speak up, having enough of the bullshit, "Shane, we got a problem." Shane waited for him to continue and Daryl gave a pointed look towards the kids.  
"Oh! C'mon kids lets go play cards." Amy blurted out understanding the situation.  
Once they were at a safe distance away, Lori spoke up. "Jamie left. She packed up her tent and took her car last night." She said still angry with Shane. "I don't suppose you would know anythin' about that."  
Shane put on a look of innocence, but inside he was fuming. "Can't say I do."  
Dale spoke up, "I tried to talk her out of it, but she wasn't having any of it. She seemed pretty worked up about somethin'. Said she made a promise to a friend and went to look for them, but that she'd be back."  
There was a tense atmosphere hanging around the group. Almost like they were all waiting for Shane to explode. Finally, he spoke, "Well, she made her choice. If she wants to be irresponsible, so be it." And with that everything returned to normal, almost as if Jamie Grimes never existed.

Jamie Grimes sat in her car, shaking and crying, on Highway 85. Her upper thighs burned with self-inflicted wounds. She felt as if one of the only people in this world who cared for her had betrayed her. Abandoned her. She was so confused. She didn't want to think, so she reached for her stash and popped a narcotic in her mouth, washing it down with whiskey. She payed no attention to the walkers that were banging on her car. She just lit up another cigarette, wiped her tears away, and set off on her journey.


End file.
